


Odd Worries

by orphan_account



Series: Back Again [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Modern AU, based off that video where adam got hit by a pigeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ori panics, Fíli laughs, and a pigeon is involved





	Odd Worries

"Oh, bullocks, I've been hit!"

It wasn't every day that Ori Llewelyn left his dorm room—he was a shy writer, who preferred the comfort of his bed and laptop to the breeze and trees outside. He'd leave his small college dorm when his roommate was 'busy' with his boyfriend, but he'd only go as far as the library.

Somehow, his roommate convinced him to go outdoors. This ended badly within a half hour.

The twenty one year old leaned against a telephone booth, holding his forehead as he gave a pathetic scream. "I'm hurt, Fíli, I'm going to die!"

His roommate/best friend, Fíli, couldn't help but laugh at this predicament. He was exiting a nearby coffee shoppe as this incident occurred, and he spilt his coffee from laughing so hard.

Somehow, Ori managed to get hit by a pigeon.

"Calm d–down," his friend choked out between fits of giggles, as Ori muttered some words (that sounded like swears, but Fíli couldn't hear over his laughing). He walked the short distance to his panicking friend, and pulled him into a loose hug. "You were just hit by a pigeon, damn it. You won't die."

The shorter of the two let out a soft whine as Fíli spoke—Ori knew he was maybe being a tad over dramatic, but it hurt like hell. "Get me some bandages and tea," he mumbled, forcing a small smile. "You owe me for laughing."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this


End file.
